Talk:Stonepaw
Lord Stonepaw Why isn't this guy listed as a Lord? I mean, he is, but his title should be "Lord Stonepaw" instead of just Stonepaw. Like Tsarmina. She should be listed as Queen Tsarmina, and Verdauga as Lord Verdauga or Lord Greeneyes! If you're going to add their deaths, why not list their names correctly!? --:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 20:05, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I agree. Stonepaw should be changed to "Lord Stonepaw". --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 11:45, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Lord is a title, it is not his name. --LordTBT Talk! 18:44, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I thought titles were listed too when it came to the badger rulers.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, but that was probably after his era. But when you think about it, Almost every badger lord or lady was given a little title (e.g; Lady Cregga Rose Eyes and Boar the Fighter). If we were to call them that on every article page title, it would waste space. Besides, it's in the first line of every article and in the character template. It's fine. --Snowstripe the Fierce (talk) 18:34, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Predecessor On the Bluestripe the Wild page, it lists Stonepaw as a "suspected successor." Shouldn't Bluestripe be listed on the Stonepaw page as a "suspected predecessor"? Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 15:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :There are a group of predecessors of Stonepaw...we can't list them all. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Also, shouldn't it be "eventual successor" instead of "suspected"? I mean, we don't know who Bluestripe's successor was, but eventually Stonepaw came to rule. --Snowstripe the Fierce (talk) 18:37, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Stonepaw's Stalwarts Unless I am missing something, there doesn't seem to be a page for 'Stonepaw's Stalwarts'. There should be one, either on the bottom of Stonepaw's page, as an independent page, or on the 'Long Patrol' page. :You're missing something. Please read the first paragraph of the Long Patrol article. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry; let me explain myself better. What I meant was a seperate page/sub-page for them, specifically someplace that would list all the members, in the style of the Long Patrol page or a horde page. You may feel that you already have this covered with the 'Bark Crew' page, though that page does not include Fleetscutt or Nurse Willoway, or the Stalwarts who were with the otters but not actively involved in the Bark Crew, like Bramwil, Blench, and Woebee. 03:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC)The same person as above, but with a different computer ::The Stalwarts are the hares, and that's covered on the LP article. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Bloodline Relation? We aren't completely sure Stonepaw even was Brocktree's biological father, so for all we know, he could be adopted. This could make sense, because Stonepaw isn't called "Stonepaw of Brockhall". Personally, I still believe that he is, because they say Stonepaw used to be able to lift boulders in his younger seasons, and Brocktree could probably easily have done that. --Snowstripe the Fierce (talk) 18:42, July 5, 2015 (UTC)